Low Mood, Sun Rise
by moontrash
Summary: The truth was that Mamimi had wanted to believe in something. Anything. A God. A fantasy. Even...Tasuku. Oneshot.


The sky was a simple shade of blue steadily becoming lighter as an orange-pinkish light shown over the horizon. An incredible view a certain high school girl had from the Mabase bridge. Mamimi Samejima didn't know whether it was 5 in the morning or earlier. Her cell phone had died several hours earlier due to low charge. She had fallen asleep at the park and had neglected to turn her phone off beforehand.

Mamimi was now at Mabase bridge waiting for the sun to rise. She'll figure out what to do for the rest of the day later on. The young truant had not returned home for three days. She had not attended school for longer. Her phone had not rung once during this time before it died. But that was alright. She preferred it better this way. She didn't need her home life or her school. She'd rather care for her cat Ta-Kun, play video games by the river, and walk endlessly through the city. Oh, and hanging out with Naota.

"Hmm," hummed Mamimi, as she leaned on the railing staring into the ever growing light, "Ta…Kun." She hadn't seen him in a while. To be fair, she hadn't seen anyone in a while. Mamimi's alone time had lasted for about four days, feeling she needed it after she had caused a series of fires around the city. She was torn by the overwhelming feelings of guilt and indifference.

The sun steadily rose, peaking at the young girl, resting her elbows on the bridge's railing, while pressing the palms of her hands to her temples. It was not the first time she had set fire to property. She knew she could be reckless with her pyromaniac tendencies. This time it got out of hand. Way out of hand.

The 17 year old had set fire to many areas in less than a week. She could have gotten arrested. She could have killed someone. Altogether, she had lost her sense of self in trying to forget about…him.

She set her usually pouty lips in a thin line. She found herself worrying about that the most. Everything else, her indifference just shrugged it off as close calls.

The truth was that Mamimi had wanted to believe in something.

Anything.

A God.

A fantasy.

Even...Tasuku.

She cringed a little at thinking his name. She thought of her ex most of the time but due to her sensitivity lately she was trying to avoid even remembering his name. What would Tasuku think if he saw her now?

The brunette felt tears threaten her eyes. Sometimes, no matter how much she tried not to think of him, his face, his voice, everything about him lingered at the back of her head, where she tried to lock it all away. But it never stayed away long.

She didn't understand why he flew off to America without her. Didn't he know how much she fucking hated this place? Didn't she mean something to him? Didn't he realize how much he meant to her?

Mamimi buried her eyes in her forearms to prevent the tears from coming. Tasuku was gone. She needed to stop letting it get to her. She needed to move past this. She didn't care what it took. Even if it meant she had to burn the whole fucking city down just to forget about his existence.

Feeling the warmth of light on her, the girl lifted her brown eyes, swimming with tears, to the fully raised sun. She stared at it for a moment, feeling as if the rays could dry her threatening tears. She closed her eyes for a moment, calming down her breathing while basking in the sunlight.

Soon she felt her mind blank and opened her eyes to the morning.

Suddenly getting a curious idea, she turned away for a moment, bending down to dig through her bag she had on the ground next to her feet. Pulling out her lighter she turned back to the sun. Stretching out her arm that held the device, she held out the top under the sun; so that it looked like a huge ball of flame coming out of her lighter. She smiled though it did not reach her eyes. She picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder, fishing for her box of cigarettes.

Before she could light one, she heard a voice call: "Mamimi!"

Turning to the sound of her name, she saw Naota Nandaba running towards her.

"Takkun?" she asked aloud, dropping her cigarette to the ground and hastily picked it back up.

"Where have you been?" he asked. He seemed relieved to see her.

"Just…" Mamimi picked through her brain for an answer, "Around." She mentally kicked herself at how lame she sounded, but after getting emotional no more than 10 minutes ago and not having anything suitable to eat for the past few days, her tired brain was short on good answers.

Naota looked like he wanted to scold her for a moment. Instead he relaxed and said: "You've been gone for awhile. You're usually around here when I walk home from school." He seemed a little bashful as he admitted: "I was…getting a little…worried."

Mamimi stared at Naota for a moment as he averted his eyes elsewhere, with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. She smiled at this. And this time it reached her eyes.

As the truant lit her cigarette, she had an idea of what she wanted to do today. First Mamimi would get something to eat, she could easily shoplift a bag of chips and iced coffee if she didn't have enough change. Then she would hang out with Naota later.

"I'll be here later today. Right when you get out from school," she said taking a drag.

Naota turned to her, "Really?" he asked. She could tell he was trying his best to sound casual.

"Yeah," Mamimi said turning back to the sun.

She took a quiet drag before adding; "I've kind of missed you Takkun."

Naota let this sink in for a minute, watching the smoke Mamimi blew, fade away up into the air.

He finally responded; "Okay."

Mamimi smiled at him and he shyly returned it.

Adjusting the dopey hat he had on today, in an attempt to hide his blush, Naota announced: "I have to get to school now. See you later, Mamimi."

She watched him walk on, as she puffed on her cigarette and dug through her pocket for loose change.

She didn't know when she would get over Tasuku. But she didn't feel the need to worry about it. For the moment she decided to concentrate on the relationships she had now in her life. They would help pass the time anyway.

_When you burn something ashes remain in it's memory. But a wind will always come to blow it away. _


End file.
